


Babona

by Alexa_Winchester97, SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Csókok & ölelések, Fekete macska babona, Halloween Challenge, Haloween sztori, Happy Ending, Igaz szerelem, Kollégista Cas, Kollégista Dean, Kollégium történet, Lélektársak, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, True Love, capuccino, forró csoki, hideg őszi eső, kandalló előtti light sex, karácsonyi eljegyzés, különleges cica ajándékba
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Winchester97/pseuds/Alexa_Winchester97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Egy borongós, esős halloweeni napon - szó szerint - egymásba botlik Dean és Cas, és ez örökre megváltoztatja az életüket.Csurom vizesen majdnem egymásra, később ténylegesen egymásba esnek. :) Szóval még egy idegeskedéssel, esővel teli szomorú nap is megváltoztathatja az életed akár verőfényes napsütésessé.Hogy hogyan? Ezt meséli el ez a kis szösz gombolyag, amit Lexy gondolt ki, és pedig tovább gombolyítottam. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexa_Winchester97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Winchester97/gifts).



> A munka eredetije Lexynél: https://tizdkgfantazia.blogspot.hu/2016/11/babona.html megtekinthető, valamint figyelmébe ajánlom minden Destiel, és SupNat rajongónak!

Az utcán mindenhol faragott töklámpások világítottak. A felhők a lábukat lógatták és onnan néztek le a világra. Aki tehette, ki sem lépett a házából, akiknek pedig muszáj volt, az mind szidta az időjárást. Már négy napja esett megállás nélkül. Castiel Novak viszont szerette ezt az időt. Mi több, az egyik kedvence volt. Az esernyőt maga fölött tartva egy könyvet olvasott éppen. A kollégium udvarán járkált fel-alá és egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát. Nem úgy, mint Dean Winchester, aki dühösen vágtatott ki az udvarra.

Nem érdekelte, ha szétázik. Neki mára mindenből elege volt. Csak ki akarta tisztítani a fejét, hiszen egy ilyen dologra ki készülhet fel? A válasz: senki. Magában morogva vágott neki az útnak, és megállás nélkül mondta a magáét.  
\- Még, hogy nem tudja megoldani? Kész katasztrófa az az ember!  
Észre sem vette, hogy nincs egyedül.  
Mikor nekiütközött az alaknak, mindketten a földön kötöttek ki.  
\- Bocsánat - Dadogta a fekete hajú srác.  
Kezét a magasba emelte, benne egy vastag könyvet tartott. Az cseppek kíméletlenül potyogtak a lapokra.  
\- Én voltam a balfasz, bocsánat - Kelt fel Dean és a másik felé nyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse. - Nagyon sajnálom a könyvet. Meg a nadrágod... És a pulcsidat, meg minden sáros cuccodat.  
Makogott mindent össze-vissza a srác.  
\- Tényleg semmi gond - Nézett mélyen Dean szemeibe. - Castiel vagyok.  
\- Dean - Fogtak kezet, majd együtt visszasétáltak az épületbe.  
Aznap mindkettőjük élete megváltozott egy kicsit.

*** ***

Igazság szerint Castiel látásból ismerte Deant, és nagyon tetszett neki, de eszébe sem jutott volna kezdeményezni. Azonban ez a véletlen alkalom, most kivételes lehetőség volt.

\- Gyere - húzta magával átázott újdonsült barátját Dean -, ha már ilyen fasz voltam, az a minimum, hogy rendesen megszáríthassuk a ruháinkat.

\- Hová viszel? 

\- Csak ide, Bobbyhoz. Tudod, ő itt a mindenes. Kicsit morgós, meg mogorva, de a szíve aranyból van, és olyan, mintha a második apám lenne. Van itt egy szobám, s amikor mindentől besokallok, ide jövök feltöltődni. Szeretni fogod, majd meglátod.

Amikor beléptek Castiel nem akart hinni a szemének. Dean szobája a kollégiumiakhoz képest jóval nagyobb volt, és a berendezése elégé eklektikus. Látott egy jókora könyves szekrényt, amin az autó szereléstől kezdve, a kertészkedésen át, a "klasszikus autók, és motorok" albumon keresztül megtalálható szinte minden. A két alsó polc bakelit lemezekkel volt tele.  
A falakon AC/DC, Led Zeppelin poszterek. Egy polcon díjak, trófeák, és érmek sorakoztak. Jól megfért egymással a nagy képernyőjű TV, a régi típusú hifitorony, - benne dupla kazettás deckkel, a tetején pedig lemezjátszóval -, valamint a DVD filmek gyűjteménye. S ami a csoda: egy igazi kandalló - begyújtva -, előtte valami prémmel. 

Cas teljesen belemerült a szoba szemlélésébe, így fel sem tűnt neki, mikor Dean visszatért kezeiben egy tálcán két bögre forró csokival, sütikkel, termosszal, egy flakon tejszínhabbal, sőt még apró pillecukrok is voltak egy kicsi tálban.

Castielben csak most tudatosult, hogy a vizes cuccaiban reszket.

\- Jézusom! Te mindjárt meg fagysz! Vedd le a ruhád, mindjárt hozok egy meleg pokrócot. Bedobjuk a gönceinket a mosógépbe, és hamar megszáradnak, mert Bobbynak van szárítógépe is.

Ahogy Dean beszélt, már hozta a polár plédet, egy rövid alsót, plusz pólót, és még törölközőket is. A kék szemű srác nem sokat hezitált, kibújt a nedves cuccaiból, ami Deant nagy nyelésre késztette. Cas pont úgy nézett ki, mint akiről mindig is ábrándozott. Elképesztően jóképű, megáldva gyönyörű szép kék szemekkel, sötét szexhajjal, - mint aki épp most bújt ki az ágyból egy forró menet után -, csókolni való rózsaszín plüss ajkakkal, meg persze nyúlánk, izmos, karcsú termettel... és tökéletes a feneke... Jó ég! Winchester! Ne veszítsd el az önuralmad! Beharapta az alsó ajkát, miközben kidugva a nyelvét: megnedvesítve ajkait.

Reakciója nem kerülte el Cas figyelmét, ami egy félénk mosolyt varázsolt a szája köré. 

\- Jobb lesz, ha te is átöltözöl... a végén még te fogsz tüdőgyulladást kapni miattam...  
\- Igaz - tért magához rövid merengéséből Dean.

Levetkőzött, megtörülközött, gyorsan átöltözött, és ő is belecsombolyodott egy meleg takaróba, majd odavitte Casnek a bögre forró csokiját.  
Oda telepedtek a kandalló elé, és a kék szemű fiú újra elmosolyodott.

\- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte Dean.  
\- Arra, hogy ez egy olyan közhely. Te és én... mi ketten egy szál pokrócba burkolózva a tűznél... a filmekben ez olyan romantikus.  
\- És most nem az?  
\- Nem, még nem... akkor lenne az, ha meg akarnál csókolni.  
\- Előbb ugyan meg akartam kérdezni, hogy kérsz-e tejszínhabot a forrócsokidba... de utána megtettem volna.  
\- Akkor mire vársz? A tejszínhab hidd el ráér...

Dean nem sokat teketóriázott ezek után, hanem előre hajolt, és megcsókolta Cast. Majd mindketten félre rakták a félig telt bögréiket, és ott folytatták, ahol félben hagyták.

\- Istenem! Olyan jó ízed van - nyögte Dean.  
\- Ez csak a forrócsoki...  
\- Nem, nemcsak... ez más... te vagy.

Szenvedéllyel telve vetkőztették le egymást. Teljesen egymáshoz tapadtak. Cas a prémen a hátán feküdt, Dean meg rajta. Csókolták egymást, míg lélegzettel bírták. Nyomták, és dörzsölték egymáshoz az ágyékukat, előbb lassan, majd egyre erősebben, keményebben, amíg mély sóhajok, és nagy nyögések között remegve el nem élveztek. 

\- Édes Istenem! - suttogta rekedten Dean - Senkivel sem volt ilyen jó, pedig még nem is voltam benned!  
Cas nem felelt, apró csókokat hintett szét barátja bőrén, ahol csak érte. Szorosan ölelték és csókolták egymást, míg nem Dean megszólalt. 

\- Kérsz még egy kis forró csokit? Van a termoszban, de ha jobban szeretnél inkább egy capuccinot, azt is szívesen csinálok. A tejszínhab helyett pedig próbáld ki inkább a pillecukrot.  
\- Köszönöm. Ha választhatok, akkor az utóbbit szeretném. - egy csókot nyomott a vállára, mielőtt a zöld szemű srác felkelt volna mellőle. Viszont még mielőtt teljesítette volna a kérését, hozott nedves törlőkendőt, amivel rendbe szedhették magukat.

Dean tíz percen belül visszatért a gőzölgő bögrékkel. Cas amint a szájához emelte az italt, meglepve látta a folyadék tetején úszkáló pillecukor tappancs nyomokat, mintha egy apró tündér cica talplenyomatait hagyta volna benne. 

\- De édes! Cica tappancs pillecukrok? - kérdezte nevetős, ragyogó, tágra nyílt kék szemekkel.  
\- Igen. Úgy gondoltam: szereted a cicákat.  
\- Ebben nem is tévedsz. Épp a napokban töprengtem el rajta, hogy talán beszerzek egyet. Olvastam egy cikket arról, hogy babonából az emberek nem szívesen fogadnak örökbe fekete cicákat. Mikor azok is olyan aranyosak! - szólt szenvedélyesen, aztán belefújt a bögréjébe, majd lassú kortyokban ivott. Dean egy pillanatra megfeledkezett még a saját italáról is. Belefeledkezve bámulta ezt a srácot, és az járt a fejében: nem véletlenül kapta egy angyal nevét, mert ő maga is az volt.

Ez hát az első nap, hogy találkoztak, de Deannek örökké emlékezetes marad. Tudta, érezte, hogy Castiel az ő másik fele, a lelki társa, hozzá tartozik. Ekkor merült fel benne az az ötlet is, hogy beszerez Casnek egy fekete cicát. Ő ugyan allergiás a macskákra, de hát ma már olyan előre haladott az orvostudomány, mindent meg lehet oldani, csak egy antiallergén gyógyszer kell hozzá. Cas miatt ezt is felvállalta, sőt érte meg tett volna többet is.  
A karácsony is emlékezetesre sikerült, Castiel ekkor kapta meg Lucifert, az éjsötét szín cicát, akinek több különlegessége is akadt. Például rozettás volt a bundája, de ez csak akkor látszott, mikor bizonyos szögben esett rá a fény, és különböző színűek voltak a szemei: az egyik kék, míg a másik zöld. Ám mégsem ezek a különlegességek azok, amik egy apró sikkantásra, majd könnyekre fakasztotta az angyalfiút, ahogy Dean nevezte. Hanem az, mikor a nyakörvére kötve megtalálta a csodálatos eljegyzési gyűrűt, amit szerelme rácsatolt. S amikor féltérden megkérte Cast, elmondta, hogy őt bizony semmilyen babona nem tarthatja vissza, hogy boldoggá tegye élete szerelmét.

Azaz esős halloweeni nap, valóban megváltoztatta mindkettőjük életét egy kicsit.

\---

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett kettőnk története, ne felejts el hagyni kudost! :D  
> Köszönjük! <3


End file.
